


Sometimes Some Thieves are Just Better Than Others

by Amethyse



Category: Lupin III, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: basically i make KID the best thief ever because he's my favorite character, basically shinichi loves kaito too much and vice versa, did i mention the best hubby for shinichi, kaishin is implied, lmao shinichi suffers so much, mine fujiko needs to learn that some guys are taken, please don't read this if you want lupin iii to win, takes place when lupin gets pranked by KID after the Lupin vs Conan movie ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyse/pseuds/Amethyse
Summary: Shinichi is unfortunately present at the time when Kaitou KID meets Lupin III. Mine Fujiko was there too but she wasn't helping matters. Her flirting wasn't helpful either.Note: It's clear who I favor so if you want Lupin to win, I suggest you not read this... :P (KID is the best, and KaiShin is better)





	Sometimes Some Thieves are Just Better Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say sorry beforehand for the OOC-ness of LUPIN III characters. I only watched a few episodes of the actual LUPIN III anime and got most of my info about them in Detective Conan..

"It was terrible Fujiko-chan~!" Lupin III whined loudly, "He took the gem and just left a stupid note!"

Fujiko stopped polishing her gun and looked up at Lupin, "Lupin, we are in the forest right now so I suggest you to be quiet unless you want to be found out. Who are you talking about again?"

"The stupid thief!"

"Ara ara~ Are we talking about you then~?"

"..." Lupin held his face before turning around and showing Fujiko the aforementioned note, "I was talking about the Thief KID!"

"Ah? Kid-sama?" Fujiko commented, "He's said to be the Heisei Lupin! Oh, how I wish to meet someone of that status!"

"'Heisei Lupin'?!" Lupin huffed while crossing his arms over his chest, "What's so great about that? You have the real deal right here!"

"True," Fujiko chimed, setting her gun down on her bike, "But you are nowhere as charming as Kid-sama~!"

"Wha-"

"I believe I heard my name?" a voice asked, echoing around the two.

The two thieves turned as a figure fell to the ground before them, with the moon shining brightly at his back which masked his face in a shadow. His cape fluttered in the wind the other two thieves recovered from their shock.

"Ah," Lupin said mockingly with a fake bow, "If it isn't Kid-sama!"

"Kid-sama?" Fujiko repeated, as if she wasn't sure if the person in front of them was the real one, "This isn't a prank right Lupin?"

"How can this be a prank exactly?" Lupin scoffed.

"Oh?" KID asked, his hand reaching up to chin in thought, "So you're the infamous Lupin the Third I kept hearing about. It's a pleasure to meet you."

KID strode forward and held a hand out for Lupin to shake. Lupin eyed the hand suspiciously before looking at the white-clad thief in different angles to ensure that he wasn't going to pull anything weird. He firmly gripped the hand and shook it.

"Kid-sama~!"

Fujiko practically flung herself at the younger thief as she held his left arm in a death grip. KID's eyes widened a small margin, but no one really noticed as he quickly recovered and slipped his poker face back on. KID smiled sweetly down at the woman hanging off his arm.

“It’s a pleasure to meet such a fine woman,” KID said, holding up a hand before making a rose appear and tucking it behind Fujiko’s ear, “I present you a rose, but unfortunately it barely as beautiful as you ojou-san.”

Fujiko released KID’s arm before walking (more like stalking though) toward Lupin. She pointed at KID, making exaggerated movements as she spoke.

“Now that Lupin,” Fujiko commented, a rare faint blush on her cheeks, “Is a true gentleman and charmer. You should learn from him!”

“B-but,” Lupin stammered, “He’s nothing but a high school brat!”

Fujiko returned to her post at hugging KID’s arm. KID didn’t really seemed bothered by this as if he was used to this behavior from someone else. He didn't even flinch when Lupin bluntly called out his age. 

Lupin gasped, “KID you bastard! How dare you charm Fujiko-chan and take the jewel!”

KID raised an eyebrow, “Is this the jewel you’re perhaps talking about?”

The magician flicked his wrist and a sapphire appeared in his fingers.

“Yeah!” Lupin nodded, “And as a superior phantom thief, I shall steal it from you! And steal Fujiko’s heart back!”

KID smirked widely, dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing. He reappeared about 35 meters away before the smoke even disappeared. 

“Lupin-san,” KID said, his smirk widening, “You said you’ll steal from me, but you can’t steal the things that I don't have.”

KID held out both of his hands, and quickly swapped the sapphire in his hands, making it seemly disappear. 

“Now,” KID said, “The only thing you can steal from me; is you stolen fame and dignity.”

KID grinned, bowing. Lupin wanted to shoot the guy but Fujiko wouldn’t be pleased with that right? 

KID straightened up and turned to look at the shadows, “Tantei-kun, I know you’re there.”

With a rustle of leaves, a short figure came out of leaves, seemingly fuming in anger…? KID didn’t know whether it was anger of jealousy but it absolutely adorable. There was a faint blush in Conan's cheeks, and there was practically a fume cloud trailing after him. 

“Oi, brat,” Lupin said, “What are you doing here?”

Conan seemed to forget his anger for a second, “To chase KID.”

Lupin swore there was flowers around Conan when he said KID. Does this thief make this detective that happy? 

“Ah~! If it isn’t Conan~!” Fujiko squealed in glee.

Conan’s expression darkened as his hand started to inch toward his tranquilizer watch. KID seemed to realize this so he gently grabbed Conan’s hand. 

KID bent down and dropped a kiss on Conan’s hand, “My dear tantei-kun, there’s no need to hurt anyone here. After all, no one gets hurt.”

Conan flushed a cute shade of pink as KID stood up and bowed at the other thieves, still holding onto Conan’s hand. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you all,” KID said, “But as the time is getting quite late, we’ll have to take our leave.”

With a simple smoke bomb, both the white-clad thief and detective disappeared, only leaving a note.

‘I’m looking forward to the next time we meet, Lupin the Third. -Kaito KID’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tantei-kun are you jealous?”

“W-what? Of course not.”

Kaito grinned down at the detective that was sitting on his lap, “Of course you are~!”

“Am not.”

“Is too.”

“Am not.”

“Is too.”

“Am no-”

Kaito leaned down and pressed a kiss on Conan’s cheek before gently grabbing Conan's shoulder so he can adjust their position. Conan was now leaning against Kaito's chest while Kaito's fingers combed through his hair. Conan snuggled into Kaito's sweater before sighing contently. The [seemingly] older one smirked as he tilted the other's head so he can press a kiss onto his lips. Kaito pulled away and leaned against the couch. 

“I should thank Ran-chan for letting me keep you for the weekend.” he said, as if he didn't just kiss Conan. 

Kaito missed the moment when Conan became the reddest tomato ever.


End file.
